


Special Delivery

by jankyjoos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Kenma, Come Eating, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, apparently i'm good at misleading titles, basically none, clap your hands if you like mature kuroo taking care of his baby kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankyjoos/pseuds/jankyjoos
Summary: Kuroo thinks his boyfriend may be sick. Or maybe he needs to reread that manual he threw into the basement, since it's conveniently titled: how to know if your catboy is going into heat.Spoiler: he doesn't end up finding out.I misspelled sick as slick and it is correctly that
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Special Delivery

Kenma woke up in a pool of his own sweat. He immediately shucked off the fluffy blanket he had draped over his waist, turning over onto his tummy in hopes of getting into a cooler position. Ugh, his head was pounding against his skull and he felt queasy when the lukewarm and damp sheets beneath him rubbed at his skin. Is sleeping even an option? He tossed and turned a few times before giving up in a starfish and sitting up on the bed. The world spun as he focused his vision on his thin brown tail in dark, silent room. 

Just as he was about to get up, he felt a hand snake around his hipbone, followed by the ruffling of sheets and the creaking of the mattress. 

“Come back to bed, baby,” Kuro mumbled, eyes closed, head wedged snugly between two pillows. 

Kenma flicked his tail impatiently, ignored him, and stood up slowly, hands out in front of him as he moved his feet across soft, plush carpet and onto the cold stone tiles of the hallway. His whole body ached, but it wasn't like he had been fucking himself open with his toys. It was just pure, sharp pain stabbing at his abdomen and hips. 

So hot! He brought his hands up to his cheeks and startled because they were _burning_. As well as his forehead, and his neck. And his whole body. The spacious and clean hallway was uncharacteristically stuffy. Kenma sighed when he realized the AC must not have been turned on. 

Hugging himself, he padded over to the thermostat, and reaching up with jelly-like arms, he dialed it back down to a reasonable temperature. 

Maybe Kenma had eaten something bad at Shouyou’s house? Kageyama’s cooking was pretty gross, he thought, lips quirking down when he thought of the almost blackened fish sticks coated with absurd amounts of ketchup and salsa. 

The wall felt refreshing when he pressed his forehead up against it, then sliding down so he was laying down on the floor. 

Or maybe it was because he ran out of the shower naked yesterday? Unlikely, he did that a lot, mostly to spite Kuro and get him to chase him around. 

Kenma puffed out his cheeks and counted to ten in English and Japanese in hopes that the ringing in the ears would cease… but it just got louder. 

He whimpered, flattening his ears against his head and curling up into a ball in the hallway. He’d feel better when he woke up. 

\--

Kuroo stared in disbelief at the wall. The thermostat, which read 3:00 am, 15 degrees celsius, was mocking at him with a frowny face. The mewling and ball of fire in his arms was either trying to kill them, or something was gravely wrong. Actually the first possibility was pretty wrong too.

Kuroo realized something, or somebody was in trouble when he woke up and his cat-hybrid-boyfriend wasn’t splayed over his chest, as he usually was. Kuroo must've fallen back asleep after calling out deliriously and watching him walk out of the room with his ass spilling out of his cute pajama shorts. And when he walked into the hallway, his blood chilled and he almost tripped over something - not something, an adorable Kenma who was touching himself on the floor. 

What did they do yesterday? They cuddled, watched some movies, fucked in the kitchen, and then took a shower. A fever? The flu? No, not the flu, it was already balls deep into June and Kenma always got his flu shots. 

Kenma started panting when Kuroo set him back onto the blankets. He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly turned on by the drop of a saliva that was sliding down the side of his Kenma's mouth. And, okay, yes, Kuroo would often get off to a sleeping Kenma, courtesy of his crazy libido. He was a good boyfriend! The boyfriend of the year! He really was! 

He was leaning over Kenma's small form when the little boy's eyes snapped open and Kuroo felt a foot connect with his stomach. 

"Shit... sorry kitten, it's just me," Kuroo groaned out, hands clutching his abdomen while doing his best to put a smile on his face. He grabbed Kenma's legs and held them still against his body. "Shhh, calm down Kenma, I got you," he cooed, pressing a kiss to the inside of Kenma's foot and then his chest. 

"Kuro," Kenma whimpered, sitting up to wrap his arms around Kuroo's bare chest. "Kuro I'm so thirsty!" Oh. _Oh._ A vein probably popped in his neck because Kuroo was dead and _buried_ for a demanding Kenma. 

Kuroo pressed the bottle of water to his lips and watched Kenma drink it down greedily. He cursed when he touched Kenma's skin (still burning) and got up in pursuit of the kitchen.

But Kenma pulled him back onto the bed, so hard Kuroo lost his balance. He left out an elegant 'oomph' and the little tiger wrapped his legs around Kuroo's waist. "Don't leave me Kuro."

"I won't, baby. Do you feel hot?" Kenma nodded with a pallid complextion and pressed his face into Kuroo's bicep. He picked Kenma up like that, latched to his side, with one hand rubbling reassuring circles into his hip and thin, thin waist. 

"Oh god Kuro, please tell me there's nothing wrong with me," he said as big fat tears threatened to pool out his stunning gold eyes. "I don't want to be sick, but I'm so thirsty, and I can't breathe it's so hot in here." 

"You'll be just fine, relax Kenma, take some deep breaths. You okay with me taking you downstairs?" 

He rushed them through the high rise apartment (tip-toeing as if he were kidnapping his boyfriend, _creep_ ), set Kenma down on the kitchen counter, and poured him a glass of water. 

But Kenma just stared at like with a scrunchy face like there were vegetables floating around in it. 

"Kuro," he sniffed, "I want... I want milk." Shit. The way he said it made Kuro's cock twitch in his pants. He cursed at it with fervor and threw open the fridge door. Milk milk milk milk. No milk. Why is he a gigantic dumbass? His boyfriend was a catboy for fuck's sake! 

"Fuck, kitten we don't have any more milk in the ho-"

"I want milk! I want milk I want milk!" And Kenma started screaming it like a mantra. Too bad Kuroo found it too endearing, and Kenma was probably sick, or else he would've gagged him then and there and let sink water run all over his plush body. 

With great effort, he put Kenma on the couch and wrapped a blanket around him. "I'm so thirsty and I just want milk," Kenma sobbed, cheeks flushed red and lashing out blindly. Kuroo smoothed out his hair, and kissed to the corner of his mouth.

"Behave, baby."

"Kuro," he stopped midstep putting on a shirt on the way to the door because the tremble in Kenma's voice cracked something in his chest. "Kuro where are you going?" 

For a second, Kenma looked like he was about to run away like he stepped in hot coals. "I'm gonna head down to the store around the corner to buy some milk." 

"No! _Daddy_ , stay, please." Kenma was on the floor now, bundled in that ridiculously fluffy blanket and staring up at him ridiculously effective pleading eyes. Kuroo groaned and squeezed his eyes shut in hopes that his neurons would communicate to his dick to try making him a better person. He was definitely badgering Kenma about the nickname the next morning, or at least after Kenma turned him feral. 

Now this was the part he could either be a gigantic asshole and ravish his boyfriend's asshole, or figure out why said boyfriend wanted milk religiously and was whining like a toddler. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"C'mere," he said, sitting down on the couch and patted his thigh, hoping his boner wasn't too alarming. Kenma eagerly crawled onto him and bunched his hands into the fabric of Kuroo's shirt. 

He unplugged his phone from the console (his arm was easily twice as thick as and a decent length longer than Kenma's) and flipped open to his messages.

**you** : bro can you buy me some milk quick

Kenma sobbed in his arms and whimpered again. "Kuro is mean, I'm thirsty and I just want to drink some milk." 

**hooter** : what 

**hooter** : wait u better explain urself

 **hooter** : why are u up so early jesus 

**you** : you do realize you're texting me 

**hooter** : touche 

**you** : kenma wants milk, we don't have any in the house, and he won't let me leave

 **you** : he looks like this ;c 

**you** : and it makes me sad

 **you** : if you don't ask i won't ask what you and a were doing

 **you** : please

 **hooter** : woah u just penta textd

 **you** : please you're my only hope

 **hooter** : how many cartons? 

Kuroo sighed in relief and took a look at Kenma, who was now drooling all over the space between them.

 **you** : 3 please 

**hooter** : k i just told a, comin over 

**you** : :D you're a lifesaver bo i owe you one could you get some apple pie while you're at it? hurry! 

**hooter** : i was gonna call this an emergency but i feel like im being used

Now Kenma was straddling Kuroo's thigh. He looked uneasy. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Actually Kuro, I... I think I want _that_ milk."

Oh. 

He looked down and wanted to run out onto the street and slam into every single white van. Specifically. 

His dick was literally peeking out from his sweatpants, wet and shiny, and Kuroo was sure for once in his life that it wasn't the orthodox to get horny over a possibly sick loved one. Not that Kuroo was a saint in the first place.

He gave Kenma's face a once over. Red puffy eyes, slightly parted mouth, and hair mattered against his neck and the sides of his face - he looked absolutely delicious. Maybe he wasn't sick after all. _Maybe, you're gross, gross, shit-eating boyfriend_ , his brain supplied. 

Small hips ground down onto his own, and Kuroo internally screamed, desperately trying to suppress the echos of IT WASN'T ME in his cranial cavity. "Hmm, you'll need to work for it. You haven't been very obedient today," he said, low and rough. "On your knees." 

Kenma smiled excitedly - jesus fucking christ - and scrambled off his lap and onto the carpet under the couch. He wasn't burning as much as before, Kuroo noted, and he seemed to be breathing better.

"Tell me if it gets too much for you, okay?" Kenma nodded. Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "I need you to say it out loud, baby."

"Yes Kuro." He blinked slowly and locked gazes with Kuroo as he started pulling down the waistband of his pants. He let out a small gasp that had Kuroo pulling at his own messy hair. "Kuro you were going out wearing nothing but this?"

They watched as precum spilled down the sides of Kuroo's dick, Kenma in awe, Kuroo in horror. Kenma chased it with his tongue and brought it back up with his lips, easing the tip into his mouth and rubbing the liquid over his lips. The tailed boy wrapped his hands around the base of his cock, and _squeezed_. Guess who had a mental stroke and had a mini-health crisis? Thanks, body. 

Kenma worked at his length, going down only a quarter of the way then resurfacing with a pop of his lips. Blowing Kuroo came naturally to Kenma, who struggled to get the length down his throat only a few times when they first met (young Kuroo remembered Kenma as the astonishingly shy, cute boy who surprised him by eating half of the apple pie they shared at a cafe). He had an essence of danger and impulsiveness nobody but Kuroo would know, especially in the bedroom (Kuroo would proudly show off his precious size-queen at every opportunity). Said size-queen watched Kuroo the whole time with his piercing golden orbs. Then _smacked_ his lips and made an auditory show of swallowing before diving back down. 

Kuroo's throat made a 'ggunck' - caught between a chuckle and a gasp - and distracted himself by idiotically praying to every deity and prophet he remembered from a questionable black notebook he and Bokuto found on a camping trip to graciously spare him from a premature orgasm. 

When Kenma hollowed his cheeks and pushed his head down until his nose was buried in the hairs curling under Kuroo's abs, he jolted forward and squeezed his eyes shut. If he bucked his hips up now, his boyfriend would choke on his dick and they would have to pause to let him catch his breath. Kuroo dug his hand into Kenma's hair, still damp and the perfect texture for pulling. 

He growled when he opened his eyes to the perfect view of Kenma's tiny, tiny mouth taking in his second favorite body part like a pornstar, like he was innocently eating any other uncensored meal. No, _pornstar_ would be an understatement. 

"Fuck..." Kuroo swore he saw Kenma's eyes sparkling as he bobbed his head up and down, the ends of his blond hair bouncing and ears standing erect. His beautiful boyfriend was glowing with vitality, and Kuroo was basking in every second of it.

The next time Kenma's throat constricted on his groin with the entirety of his dick in his mouth, Kuroo held his head in place. He gripped the base of his cock to prevent him from coming. 

"Show me that you can hold it there, baby." Kenma hummed in acknowledgement, the vibrations causing a white heat to slosh around in Kuroo's stomach. He snapped his hips forward when Kenma sucked, and immediately pulled him off when he squawked, coming off his cock in a coughing fit. 

"My bad, baby. You still alright?" He caressed Kenma's throat and gave him a peck on the lips before taking in Kenma's gorgeous teary eyes. 

"Hurry up and come, Kuro." 

Close, Kuroo rasped, directing his head back and letting Kenma play with the slit before pushing him down a little more forcefully. Kenma, being a sneaky snitch, unraveled his hands to fondle with Kuroo's balls, heavy as they rested in his palms.

"Shit, shit, baby" he whispered as he felt waves roll out through his body. Kenma's head tipped back, mewling as he waited for his well-earned milk. 

Giving his dick a few short pumps, he groaned as he watched hot white come shoot out and then dribble into Kenma's pink mouth.

Again, he wanted to slam is head down into the balcony railing a few strides away because Kenma was sticking his tongue out proudly to show off his generous load which he then slipped back into his mouth, swishing it around before swallowing. Kuroo's eyes widened in positive panic as his brain decidedly short-circuited. The boy was going to be the death of him. 

"More," Kenma begged, his tail erect and thumping onto the floor.

Good heavens.

But he always gave Kenma what he wanted.

He leaned forward to capture the purring sound coming out from between Kenma's ruined lips. His mouth was pink, hot and raw, and Kuroo moaned at the taste. He took the chance to stick his hand into Kenma's shorts, sliding his finger around for the wrinkled hole where he pressed down at. Kenma made a cute noise and responded to the motion by sitting back onto Kuroo's hand. 

"I can't wait to eat you out." He said, confidence recharged and ignoring the choked noise Kenma made and picking him up to deposit him on the kitchen counter. "Turn around, lean over." 

Pulling the pajama shorts to the side, Kuroo watched gleefully as Kenma's hole winked up at him. Oh god, he wanted to print out that hole and use it as the backdrop of their wall clock, with the hands as his fingers. His hand was easily the size of one ass cheek, and he wasted no time playing with it, feeling that his soft cock was stirring again. 

"You've been kind of a brat today," he said, voice rough and dark. Kuroo knocked aside Kenma's plump thighs and squatted so he could get at the best angle. He flicked his tongue against Kenma's tail before nuzzling over his hairless hole, then digging deep into Kenma's insides. 

"Uwah!" Kenma squirmed in discomfort when Kuroo started drilling into him savagely, drool pooling down the sides of his mouth and onto the floor. "Kuro, Kuro, _ohhhh_ Kuro, I need more!" Giving his cheeks a slap and yanking a few times at his tail, he pulled back to take a gulp of the conveniently placed glass of water and wadded up the saliva in his mouth before spitting it out and scoring a bullseye into the hole which he stretched wide open with his fingers.

Sounds of sucking and heated moans filled the room. 

And then stopped. 

"Baby, are you touching yourself?" 

Kenma made a surprised squeak and retracted the hand and tail he had currently wrapped around his own cock. 

Kuroo grinned evilly. Too bad he wasn't sure if Kenma was sick, or else he would have given him a hard slap on the face. "Do you not appreciate anything I've done for you today? Waking me up at god knows when and then almost freezing me to death. Then you act all pathetic and greedily beg for milk like a slut. Then you call me _that_ , I'm not your fucking _dad_. Spoiled brat," he spat. 

He flipped Kenma around and hoisted him up onto the counter, kissing him deeply to tell him that he wasn't actually angry. The shirt he was wearing fell to the floor. "You looked so pretty wrapped around my cock before, Kenma. Give me a reason to let you on it again." 

Except he... well he should've prepared for the worse, because Kenma was full of surprises, and Kuroo knew at that moment, that he was utterly and indubitably gone for this boy. 

"Please... Kuro... I want your milk and I _need_ your milk. Your milk only, from your sweet, thick juicy cock. I want you to come so hard your milk ends up inside my stomach and I digest it all, and so you know how much I need and depend on you to live. _I love you so much, Kuro_ and I want you to fuck my brains out into this counter so hard I can't move for the whole _week_ and you have to carry me everywhere because I know how much you love doing that with your cum dripping out of me onto your arm. And oh my god I could talk about your arms for hours but then you'll shut me up by stuffing your huge cock into my face again, and stare at me with that handsome face that gets me so aroused and makes me squirt all over the fucking sheets... Please make a mess of me, Kuro, abuse my cock and my mouth and _use_ me like the slut that I am." 

Kenma sounded absolutely _wrecked_. His eyes widened into saucers when he realized the string of obscenities he had just spilled out with his erotic voice. And the sweet talk went straight to Kuroo's head, because he was _reeling_ , _swooning_ , in the darkness, staring at his beautiful boyfriend who was illuminated by the moon in all his pale, soft glory. 

"Wow, I think I said more than Shouyou for once."

Fire blazed in Kuroo's eyes. "Do _not_ talk about him." 

Then he slid his throbbing dick into Kenma's tight heat. The boy cried out and Kuroo growled animalistically, the suffocating walls squeezing and squeezing as he went in deeper. 

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" Kenma wailed, pulling at Kuroo's hair. Kuroo almost barked out a laugh because the sink beside them was rattling with the intensity of his thrusts. He settled on a pace, two long deep ones followed by three short ones. He made sure the long ones were aimed to Kenma's prostate, milking the perfect, hot gland. 

Something dug into his back, and suddenly he was licking all over Kenma's neck and chin and mouth. Fuck! The damned sleeping shirt got in the way when he tried to move down to play with his pink, waiting nipples, and he angrily ripped it off, letting Kenma's head drop against the hard granite. 

It seemed that it only made Kenma scream even more loudly with his eyes rolled back senselessly. "Kuro, I'm sor-mph!" Calloused fingers were shoved into his mouth, forcing his mouth open wide. 

"Look at your pathetic cock, Kenma. I'm going to make that cock come like it's never been before, you'll never be able to play with it again without remembering who turned it into this weeping fucking mess." He gave the red, neglected thing a slap before cupping it in his hand. Such an adorable cock Kenma had, just like himself. 

Pants echoed throughout the room, and Kenma's soft hair was falling off the edge of the counter as their bodies shifted. His back was arched beautifully to meet each and every one of Kuroo's thrusts.

His moans got louder and louder as he got closer, gasping low as he finally bottomed out. He rested a knee on the counter and lifted Kenma's hips up in an attempt to get as deep inside his kitten as possible. 

Crap, he almost forgot. Pulling out a second later, he shoved Kenma down to his knees and came the rest down his throat. Startled Kenma gulped it down and went still as he shivered through his own orgasm, wailing whimpering out again before collapsing into Kuroo's arms. 

With his last ounce of energy, he planted Kenma on the counter and leaned against him to catch his breath.

"Mm, thank you Kuro," Kenma slurred. He lapped happily at the cum that splashed onto his shoulders. Kuroo's felt his heart race when Kenma pressed his swollen lips to his. 

Feeling like he had ran a marathon or even better remembering that he was the one responsible for the puddle of cum in the kitchen, Kuroo took him back to his room and laid him down on his stomach, bending over to clean his prettily used hole and cock and giving them both a small slap for insurance. 

Then the doorbell rang.

\--

Bokuto paced around on top of the cat doormat in front of Kuroo's apartment. Should he be a good friend and call Kuroo? Or should he barge in (because Kuroo was a hazard and left the door unlocked when their doorman was working), put the goods down, and leave, like his father once had? He worried his lip and searched at his _Hoo Cares_ t-shirt. 

"Hmmm, I'm going in," he walkie-talkied to no one in particular. Why Bokuto was here in the first place? He was a good friend, for one, and he was worried about Kenma, whose praise always had him bursting into confetti and glitter. 

The door swung open without resistance, and the first thing Bokuto noticed was, "Holy shit, so dark!" He turned right where he was sure the kitchen met the hallway, and sighed in relief when he saw the light of the fridge. 

Footsteps then sounded behind him. "Bo! I didn't think you would come!" Kuroo was grinning like an absolute dork, Bokuto thought, albeit looking a little exhausted. He wrinkled his nose at the faint disinfectant smell that came off of Kuroo, and then realized he smelled it when he first opened the door. Mmhmm, finally cleaning his house, the man was. 

"Of course I would! Who do you think I am?" _Underwear model_ , among other things, he hoped Kuroo would answer. 

"Have a seat, I'll be right back after I put Kenma in the bath." 

And as if he were summoned, the pudding-haired boy walked out from behind the door, looking freshly-fucked and rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his oversized flannel. Their eyes met. 

"Oh. Welcome, Bokuto," he said, his voice raspy and soft. 

Ahem.

_What?_

Dread crept up his spine as he realized just what the fuck he had gotten himself into. 

He took one step and slipped on gooey something under his bare feet. 

Needless to say, he and Akaashi spent hours upon hours digging through his hair, picking out every crumb and glob of apple pie that fused with his hair gel when when it fell flat onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback and prompts for more fics! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3 
> 
> talk to me on discord: @bustanut#7965


End file.
